


I Used to Obssess Over Living (Now I Only Obssess Over You)

by fairestandfoulest



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, everyone's the same age, geordie gray is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairestandfoulest/pseuds/fairestandfoulest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, he said he could kiss you, then called you brilliant and a genius boy?” Michael asked, taking another bite of his biscuit. Calum took a sip of his goblet, adding some mashed potatoes onto both his and Michael’s plate. Luke nodded, shoving some roast beef in his mouth. “He obviously wants to blow you.” Luke choked on his food, looking at Michael with wide eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Used to Obssess Over Living (Now I Only Obssess Over You)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying by Fall Out Boy. I listened to Sex by the 1975 and Long Way Home (Acoustic) by 5 Seconds of Summer. Hope you enjoy and you should definitely come visit me.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://bisexualqueenofhell.tumblr.com/)

Luke was officially done with Michael’s shit. 

 

“I’m officially done with your shit,” he declared to Michael for good measure. Michael looked up with a pout, fixing his emerald green and silver tie.

 

“Why are you done with my shit now?” he whined, trying to be cute. Luke personally thought it just made him look like a douchebag. 

 

“Because I’m sick of doing all the homework and you just copying it!” Michael rolled his eyes.

 

“Lucas, this is how our relationship works. You give ninety and I give ten. Symbiotic relationship we have.” Luke simply scowled at Michael, feeling that best expressed his current thoughts towards his green haired friend. Next thing Luke knew, Calum was dropping into the seat next to Luke. He stole a piece of bacon from Luke’s plate, only adding to Luke’s terrible mood.

 

“Get your own damn food,” Luke grumbled, crossing his arms. Calum’s hair was wet from showering and his yellow and black tie wasn’t tied properly. Luke appreciated that he had a close friend from his house, though with how much Michael is with them it’s like he’s from Hufflepuff too. However, most of the time Michael and Calum were in the same room was spent sucking each others’ faces off. 

 

“Why are you so late?” Michael demanded to know, shooting an upset look to Luke and Calum. 

 

“Why are you so possessive?” Calum shot back grabbing a biscuit from Michael’s plate. Michael didn’t let his glare up. Calum sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

“I was at quidditch practice babe,” Calum said, his voice dropping fondly. 

 

“Oh,” Michael said, his tone even more disgusted hearing about the sport. 

 

“Yeah, I gave up the pitch to the Gryffindor team.”

 

“Really?” Luke pretended that his voice didn’t crack, ignoring Michael and Calum’s exchanged smirks.

 

“Yep. Even went out of the way to say hi to your favorite chaser.” 

 

“And how is Ashton?” Fuck, Luke hated how his voice was still strangled.

 

“Looking as muscular as ever.”

 

“Do I need to be worried about you straying?” Michael asked. Calum smiled sweetly.

 

“Never,” he said softly. Luke wanted to gouge his eyes out. Calum turned his eyes back to Luke, his smile turning to a smirk. “And said he was excited to see you in the library.”

 

“Seriously?” Luke tried to breathe through his excitement.

 

“No, I made that up to play with your heart,” Calum said sarcastically. Luke glared at Calum.

 

“You suck,” he hissed. He hopped up from the table, grabbing his bag and the back of Calum’s shirt.

 

“Bye Mikey,” he called over his shoulder.

 

“Bye babe!” Calum shouted.

 

-X-

 

Michael was sitting outside the library, fiddling with his bracelets by the time Luke and Calum were on a break. 

 

“Don’t you have classes?” Luke asked as Calum pulled Michael up and gave him a deep kiss.

 

“I skipped and sent in my work with Geordie.” The couple followed Luke as he marched in, eyes immediately sweeping through the library for Ashton. Luke picked him out, nearly having a heart attack when he saw the glasses perched on Ashton’s nose. Ashton looked up from the book he was reading, relief appearing on his face.

 

“Luke,” he said loudly, causing the librarian to shush him. Ashton sent her an apologetic look and lowered his voice. “Thank Merlin you’re here. I’m doing Transfiguration and I can’t understand a thing and oh God what if I fail my N.E.W.T.s then I can never be an Auror and-”

 

“Ashton,” Luke cut off gently, sitting across from him. Michael and Calum wandered off farther into the library to do God knows what but Luke was fully focused on the boy in front of him. “I’m here now, I’ll help you.” Ashton offered Luke a blinding smile and Luke nearly whined, what with how unfair it was to be so attractive. “What are you struggling with?”

 

“We have to write an essay about how a Transfig. spell is useful and I’m doing mine on the Tentaclifors spell which, I now realize, has no use!” Ashton’s head had dropped onto the desk but it suddenly shot up. “You’re taking Transfiguration, what spell are you doing your essay on?”

 

“The Ebulio Jinx.”

 

“That’s useful! Fucking Tentaclifors is not!” Ashton clapped a hand over his mouth and let out a groan. “Shit, I just swore. Mum’ll kill me if she ever finds out and trust me, she’ll find out. I’m a mess Luke.” Luke couldn’t help the small smile that found its way onto his face. 

 

“Ashton, just relax for a second. Tentaclifors can be useful-”

 

“No, it can’t,” Ashton cut in.

 

“-because if the person’s head is a tentacle then they can’t see, hear, or even think properly. You essentially render them incapable on the battlefield or even in everyday life.” Ashton’s jaw was on the floor as he stared at Luke.

 

“Huke Lemmings,” he whispered, “I could kiss you right now.” Luke ducked his head to hide his blush, brushing the comment off as Ashton being his usual affectionate self. Ashton’s quill was already at work as it flew across his parchment. Luke pulled out his Advanced Arithmancy Studies and some parchment, starting on his homework. 

 

“You take Advanced Arithmancy?” Ashton asked, prompting Luke to look up. “Why? Isn’t it hard?”

 

“Challenging. There’s a difference. And I want to be an Arithmancer, maybe even write a book about the connection between Arithmancy and music. It’s dorky, I know, but I’ve always been good with numbers.” Ashton shook his head.

 

“It’s not dorky, Luke. It’s brilliant.” Ashton started packing up his things though he didn’t look away from Luke. Ashton stood up and brushed his hand against Luke’s shoulder, his other hand smoothing his hair back. “Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise, genius boy.” With that, Ashton was walking away. Luke just stared at the spot where Ashton had stood, long after Ashton had gone out of the library and walking through the halls of the school. Luke groaned and let his fall onto the desk with a thud. How was he expected to focus on school now. 

 

-X-

 

“So, he said he could kiss you, then called you brilliant and a genius boy?” Michael asked, taking another bite of his biscuit. Calum took a sip of his goblet, adding some mashed potatoes onto both his and Michael’s plate. Luke nodded, shoving some roast beef in his mouth. “He obviously wants to blow you.” Luke choked on his food, looking at Michael with wide eyes. 

 

“Don’t scare our poor Lukey,” Calum told Michael. Michael scoffed.

 

“I know these things though! I complimented Calum for a few years and I knew I wanted to blow him.” Calum smiled fondly as Luke felt his food disagree with him.

 

“And we were fighting about me going on a date with Emily when you suddenly shoved me into the closet and, well, blew me. Took you out the next day.” Luke wrinkled his nose as Calum and Michael smiled at each other.

 

“That’s a disgusting story that you should never tell me again. And I want to date Ashton before anything sexual happens.” Michael rolled his eyes.

 

“Your mother raised you too well. If you want to date him that bad then just walk up to him and ask him out. The library study sessions are practically dates anyways.”

 

“I can’t go up to him and just ask him out!”

 

“Ask who out?” Luke twisted himself around so fast that he fell off his bench, blinking up at Ashton’s worried face. “Are you okay?” Luke let out an awkward laugh. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, just clumsy is all,” he said as he stood up, keeping his eyes on Ashton. 

 

“So, who do you plan on asking out?” Luke rubbed the back of his neck.

 

“Um, a guy.” Ashton sighed, looking rather annoyed. Luke realized that Ashton seemed annoyed since he walked up to the Hufflepuff table.

 

“I gathered that from your use of ‘him.’ What I meant is the name of the person.”

 

“I’m not sure you would know him,” Luke said, trying to throw Ashton off of the conversation. Ashton scoffed.

 

“I doubt that I don’t know someone in this school.”

 

“Just drop it Ashton.” Ashton stepped back, an upset look coming to his face.

 

“Fine, you could have simply told me you didn’t want to tell me. Just thought we were a little bit closer than that.”Ashton turned on his heel and stormed out of the Great Hall, leaving Luke to stand there in confusion. Luke turned to Michael and Calum, shocked to see identical deadpan expressions.

 

“You’re an idiot, Hemmings,” Michael said. 

 

“I don’t understand what I did wrong,” Luke admitted watching Calum groan and drop his head onto the table. 

 

“He was jealous,” Michael exclaimed. “You made him jealous then acted like he didn’t even have the right to know the name of your crush! He likes you and you practically threw his feelings back in his face!” Luke’s eyes widened.

 

“He doesn’t like me, Michael. Stop getting my hopes up.” Calum let out another, even louder groan with his face still pressed into the table. Michael hopped up and rushed to the Gryffindor table, grabbing the back of a blonde boy’s robes and dragging him towards the other two boys. 

 

“What the hell, Michael?” came an Irish accent, as Niall, the Gryfindor quidditch keeper and best friend to Ashton Irwin, twisted to look at Michael.

 

“Does Ashton like Luke?” Michael demanded. Niall blinked in a confused fashion.

 

“What?” Michael huffed in agitation.

 

“Does Ashton like Luke? Like, does he want to blow him?” Niall nodded.

 

“Wants to blow him, fuck him and be fucked by him, marry him, have some children, you name it and he wants it with Luke.” Luke stared at Niall, the words processing in his head.

 

“I’m an idiot,” he finally breathed out. Michael snorted and Calum lifted his head.

 

“We know,” Calum told him. Luke spun around and took off at a sprint towards the Great Hall doors. He left being shout from Calum (“Atta boy Hemmings!”), Michael (“Wrap it before you tap it!”), and Niall (“Password is frog warts!”).

 

-X-

 

Luke came skidding to a halt in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady. 

 

“Password?” she asked in her operatic voice. 

 

“Frog warts,” Luke panted out. The portrait swung open and Luke rushed in, scanning the Common Room for Ashton. When he didn’t see him, Luke took off up one of the two sets of stairs. He got four steps up, five steps away from the first door, when the stairs disappeared and he slid down to the bottom.

 

“Ow, shit,” Luke muttered, standing up and brushing himself off. “Must be the girls dorms.” Luke cautiously started up the other stairs, only taking the steps two at a time when he made it to the first door. He got to the last door quickly but tried to open it only to find it locked.

 

“Alohomora,” Luke murmured. He heard the tell tale click of the door unlocking and pushed open the door. Luke heard a sniffle coming from the only bed with closed curtains and he walked over to it, pushing the curtains open. The sight he saw broke his heart. It was Ashton with red eyes, hastily scrubbing away tear tracks on his face. A common toad was sitting calmly in his lap as Ashton stroked two fingers down it’s back. 

 

“What do you want?” Ashton asked, voice hoarse and eyes on his bed. 

 

“Do you want to blow me?” Luke blurted out. Ashton’s head whipped up and Luke scrambled to cover up his mistake.

 

“Uh, no, Merlin, I don’t want you to blow me.” Ashton’s eyebrows shot up and Luke let out a squeak. “Not that I don’t want you to- I do- just- God will you go out with me and let me love you and be romantic and then make love to you and maybe blow each other and-” Luke got cut off as Ashton’s lips landed on his. It was a gentle press until Ashton made a whining sound that Luke mimicked and they were suddenly pressing closer to each other. Ashton’s tongue ran along Luke’s bottom lip, flicking at his lipring. Luke opened his mouth and slid his tongue along Ashton’s, gripping his hips tightly. Ashton’s hands were tangled in Luke’s hair, rocking onto his knees so that Luke tipped his head back to accommodate Ashton’s sudden height advantage. Luke was about to push Ashton down onto the bed when Ashton pulled away with a gasp and wide eyes.

 

“Dave,” he cried out and just when Luke was about to demand who the hell Dave was, Ashton grabbed the toad he was cuddling earlier. He brought Dave close to his chest and murmured to him.

 

“Um,” Luke said, trying to gently interrupt the moment. Ashton looked up sheepishly.

 

“This is my toad, Dave Grohl, but I just call him Dave.” Luke laughed climbing onto the bed.

 

“Can I join in on this cuddle session?” Ashton giggled, smiling at Luke dopily.

 

“Of course, so long as you promise not to crush Dave.” Luke nudged Ashton to lay down until they were facing each other; foreheads pressed together, legs intertwined, and Dave laying between them.

“I’ll do one better. I promise not to crush Dave or your heart.” Ashton’s smile grew at Luke’s cheesy words and he leaned in for another long kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little note, I intended Luke to unlock the door with wand less magic to show how powerful he is because I think Luke would just be pretty powerful to be honest. In my mind, Luke is pureblood, Ashton is half-blood (with his Dad being a wizard and Mom a muggle), Michael is pureblood, and Calum is muggle-born. 
> 
> I hope you like my little story... Feel free to come say hi on my tumblr!


End file.
